True Colours
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: When he went into the Darklands, he was human. When he came out again... Who knows what he'll be now? Bit of angst, T for safety, r&r


**A/N: Don't own, wish I did because then we'd have more episodes for Part 2. Enjoy :)**

"If he's one, I'm one!" Ha. If only it had been a joke. But it seemed that the Darklands showed you not only what you'd do to survive, but also who you truly were. On the inside.

He'd wondered why the amulet had chosen him. A human, of all things when all previous Trollhunters had been... Well, trolls. After about 5 minutes in the Darklands, he found out why.

It started off as a burning in his stomach, then seemed to spread to every part of him, every nerve. He'd collapsed in a cave about 10 minutes from the bridge and started screaming out in pain, before realising that screams could attract the Gumm Gumms. So he'd put his fist in his mouth, gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. The burning was all through his body and he could feel a painful shifting and the armour was glowing brightly too brightly it would attract attention what was HAPPENING -

Then suddenly, it stopped. Jim took a deep breath, trying to recover from the intense pain (worse than fighting Angor Rot and Bular together), lifting a hand to his head and taking gulping breaths as he tried to re-

He froze at the right of his hand. His pale grey hand. Not pink and fleshy but... Stone. Like a troll. But he wasn't a troll, the only things that could change between the two were...

Jim scrambled for Eclipse, grasping it with his too cold hands. He turned the blade to his face and saw... Himself. But a the same time, not. He had curving horns like Strickler, but more subtle, not as well grown. His eyes were brighter, not glowing like the other Changelings he'd seen, but just brighter. He had markings on his face, similar to those on Aarrrgh and the spell from Angor Rot. But he could still see him in this new face; he was there in the shape of the face and the determination in his eyes. But for now... He closes his eyes, placing a cold hand over the amulet.

"I just want to be human... Please." He felt a burning again, but more like the gentle lighting of a bonfire compared to the inferno it was before, and felt the warmth spread through him. When he next opened his eyes, he was Jim Lake Junior again. He sighed in relief.

When he finally got out with his friends, he stood at the top of the rock and watched the sun. He had nearly revealed his new form to his friends at certain points, and nearly shown it to Gunmar while battling Namora. He sighed - he needed to talk to Blinky.

"Yo Jimbo, you coming?," Toby asked, grabbing his bike, Claire not far behind. Jim grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it, Tobes. I'll get a lift back through Trollmarket. I need to talk to Blinky anyway." Toby shrugged.

"Your loss, dude. See you tomorrow!" Toby and Claire cycled off to the road, arguing over whose weapon was better (a common argument that he'd missed) as they went. Jim slid off the rock to join Aarrrgh and Blinky.

"What is it, Master Jim?," asked Blinky kindly. Jim sighed, running a still armoured hand through his hair.

"While I was in the Darklands... I think I worked out why the amulet chose me. A human." Blinky and Aarrrgh looked at each other.

"And... What did you work out?" Jim sighed, and lifted a hand to the amulet.

"Show them," he whispered. He felt the warmth run over him (he'd worked out it wasn't a flash like other Changelings, more of a... ripple) and kept his eyes closed as he heard Blinky and Aarrrgh gasp.

"Master Jim... What..."

"But, gaggletag!," commented Aarrrgh, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a Changeling. Jim opened his eyes.

"I don't think I'm like the other Changelings. I don't..." He flapped his hands, trying to think of the right word. "Change like they do, and a gaggletag doesn't affect me. Or at least, it shouldn't. This only happened once I got into the Darklands. It's never happened before." Blinky and Aarrrgh continues staring at him. "Um, guys? It's still me. Still Jim." He looked at then nervously. Finally after an age, Blinky sighed.

"It seems, Master Jim, there is even more of a puzzle to you than ever before. I will consult my books in Trollmarket but you, however should return home. I believe your mother will be quite worried by now. Tobias explained the situation to you?," he asked.

"Yeah, he did. But how can I get home? I told the others I'd go through Trollmarket, but since the Tribunal is after me, thaaaat's probably not a good idea. Am I right?" He grinned slightly, which felt kind of weird in his troll form, like the... Did trolls even have muscles? Well, like the rock in his face wasn't used to that position.

"Aarrrgh will take you home. But I recommend you return to normal. We do not need any more rumours spreading." Jim nodded, closed his eyes and released his troll form. He opened his eyes to Blinky grinning.

"Astounding."

Some time later, he was standing in his bedroom in front of the full length mirror in just his underwear. He was building up the courage to change and see what he really looked like, since he'd only seen his face in the Darklands. He sighed and closed his eyes, searching for the warmth inside him. Closing his eyes hid the truth for a little longer, but allowed him to focus anyway.

He let the warmth go, feeling it change his body as he went. When he felt it complete, he took a few deep breaths.

"Ok Jim. You can do this. Just, just open your eyes. It can't be that bad if Blinky and Aarrrgh dodnt run, right? Alright so they're trolls too, but still..." He groaned... and opened his eyes.

For a Changeling, he looked different to most others he'd met. He was still about the same build, admittedly a bit stockier, but it was to be expected he guessed. He didn't change wardrobe like other Changelings, and there wasn't that hint of madness in his eyes either. He laughed quietly - only a matter of time, right? His face was what he saw in the Darklands, although his hair was now a black so dark it was blue; his body was the same, pattern wise; he had small class at the end of his fingers, and his legs were slightly bowed like Nomura. He sighed, changing back and watching the process.

It started off as a blossom of amulet blue at his heart, then spread out as it went, leaving normal human Jim behind. He sighed once the transformation was complete, and looked over at the amulet on his bedside table.

"Figures you'd have something to do with this, hey?" He walked over, grabbing a dressing gown as he went, picked up the amulet and sat on his bed, staring at it in confusion. "Why would you do this? Is this you, or is it really me?" He sighed (he was doing a lot of that night. Seriously, he needed to lighten up. He was home! He'd rescued Enrique! He could chill. Sort of) and sat tha kulet down again, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes, trying to sleep.

He would never tell his friends. He would always be different and always have secrets (the scars the Changeling status the empty nights with no sleep): that was life as the Trollhunter.

Somewhere beneath the city of Vermont, a troll lifted his head. Leaving the troll market behind, he made his way to the exit. Once outside he shifted in a bright flash of light, leaving behind a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses, wearing jeans and a sweater. He lifted his head to the full moon, and spoke a name.

"James."


End file.
